brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:BobaFett2/LEGOLAND CA Day 1
So I'm in California right now. On Sunday, I went to LEGOLAND California. It was very rainy, but the good thing is that it wasn't as rainy as the next three days will be. And we'll be returning on Thursday when it's a much smaller chance of rain. Sometimes we refers to me and my youngest brother, who is also a LEGO enthusiast, sometimes it refers to our whole group. The Big Store: First we went and looked at the Big Store-for 2 minutes, before being ushered out (by family) due to hunger and excitement. We moved on to two buildings. Nearby was a pizza place with an Italian guy made out of LEGO and I REALLY wanted pizza (like always). But I didn't get any. There was an Xbox room, which was adjacent to two Kinect (but not LEGO games) games and a BIONICLE room. I rushed into the BIONICLE room, but it was a bit bare. There were two Hordika Vakama, one Hakann, and one green Visorak outside (all made out of LEGO). Inside was a lot of bricks-a few memoriams to the early years, but mostly to the 2009 movie. I didn't build anything there because I couldn't find a lot of the parts I needed. I went into the Xbox room and tried out LEGO Batman (they also had Star Wars, Indy, and HP on multiple consoles), but it was too confusing since I didn't know what abilities there were and what objects there were. Next to the Xbox room was a Mindstorms classes building, but I already had a lot of experience with them and didn't really feel like it. Across the street was a building area-on one side there was a "lot" of DUPLO bricks (quotes are because a LOT of DUPLO bricks takes up a HUGE amount of space and so a bowl of them isn't a lot), and a race car building area. I didn't build any, but instead I looked at the creations in glass cases along the walls-apparently they have competitions the second weekend of each month, and the winners go there. Some were REALLY good, some weren't. Miniland: Spent some time browsing miniland. As always, I loved it but it was harder to see in the rain and I had already seen a lot of it before. They have a new Las Vegas section-you can tell that it's new because: 1: It wasn't there last time 2: Some buildings were incomplete-eg: facade walls missing roofs, one monorail wasn't moving... 3: New styles in there It was awesome-there miniland had some casinos and hotels, illuminated signs, monorails (the black one with green detailing, with "The Beast" on the side, moved occasionally-the white one, which was much more boring, didn't. There was also a "monorail" which MAY move in the future, but I don't know if it will or not), animatronics (with LEGO of course), and more. By Miniland is the Model Shop or something similar-sadly, it's very big. You can see TONS of great models, but it's not a large area. Pirates: There was a great pirates area, but we didn't spend much time there. Our group didn't spend much time on rides, and most of us were hungry, so we rushed past. I did see a few interesting sculptures, such as pirates eating food. Great models. We hurried on to the Castle area, and ate food. It wasn't GREAT, but I got kind of sick from a full stomach combined with sprite (the bubbles are carbon dioxide, and I burped, feeling better, hours later). Then we split up, with one group going to the 4D clutch powers movie (not the actual movie, but a 15/20 minute 4D video with the same characters) while I, with my grandpa, explored a little. We walked around the castle area and looked at the LEGO (most rides were closed and the Fairy Tale River, the only one I wanted to go on (to see all of the Fairy-Tale based LEGO Sculptures), involved boats (which combined with rain can be quite unpleasant). And we went to the store*. Half of the store was Belville, half was Kingdoms and merchandise. My grandpa got me a bunch of packs of series 2 and 3 (to split with my brother, of course), and then we moved to the Adventure Land. Adventure Land is my favorite part. It's Egypt-based, with a lot of Adventurers things. Unfortunately, it is one of the smaller areas of the park. We saw an Obelisk made of bricks, and some rides. There apparently is a ride where you ride in a slowly moving cart, shooting (lasers) at Adventurers guys made of LEGO-I didn't go in, but I will next time-my brother said that it was great. We also went into the store, which, to my surprise (at the time), had full boxes of series 2 and 3. They also had Pharaoh's Quest, and some other stuff. We then moved on to Fun Town. Fun Town is aimed at children more than teens and adults, but there is still stuff there that is quite nice. Aside from a lot of LEGO sculptures, there is a bunch of musical instruments (made of LEGO) that squirt water when certain tiles are stepped on, as well as activating speakers within them that play music. There were some crocodile squirters, and a DUPLO village, which I didn't enter. We then moved on, to what I think is also Fun Town, but aimed at a slightly older audience. We met up with our group there, and while we waited, I explored a little. The Adventure club was closed (to my dismay-this was one of my favorite places in the park-it had a lot of really great adventurers-based LEGO sculptures. I think it may have been due to rain, although it IS indoors. I hope it's open on Thursday, when I return), but I instead went into the LEGO Club center. They had a bunch of free LEGO Magazines, and it was partially a store, partially an LU playing zone. On one side, there were four LU characters made of bricks, the LU Game Case and Astronaut on display, and a TON of computers with LU on them. I didn't really feel like playing, so I looked at the other part. The other part had soft-serve ice cream, as well as a large pick-a-brick like thing (but the prices were expensive, in my opinion-3 dollars for 1/4 pound of LEGO), so I didn't get any-they had TONS of really useful bricks in really useful colors, so when I return I might see if I can get a decent amount in for the price. There were also some baseplates, some series 2 and 3, LEGO Brand containers for LEGO storage, and some brick boxes. There was also a clothing shop (some was LEGO brand, some may not have been), and a LEGO factory. The factory showed how certain parts were made and sorted, but I didn't have much time to look around. After that, we were just about done for the day. Our group walked back to the big store, where in addition to the Minifigures that my grandpa had bought, I bought a more packs of series 2 and 3 + a Toy Story polybag (exclusive to LEGOLAND, and Target Checkout isles-although I had never seen one at my target), and the 10 dollar PQ set. My brother bought Furno 2.0 and Breez 2.0 (my mom gave us each 15 dollars, but I had also brought 100 dollars and found 15 dollars in my coat pocket!). There were a ton of series 2 and three Minifigures, lots of polybags, all of the DKBrickmaster sets, a lot of sets from everything (hence the name-the BIG store), all of that LEGOLAND memorabilia and merchandise, some LEGO brand clothing, walls full of polybags, and more. We then were about to leave, when my grandma remembered that they have a new sea life attraction. So we went. Oh yeah-they had a lot of this 2005/2006 Knights' Kingdom II Polybag. Odd... Along the walls outside were some LEGO sea stars and shells. My youngest brother and I, being much faster, arrived at the entrance. A lady who spoke REALLY fast came up to us and asked how we liked LEGOLAND and asked for the tickets. Anyways, we got in, and there were some cool fish and LEGO, but I got kind of sick and as a result didn't look around much. Sometime somewhere, my grandpa and I were at the Dino Island area. There was a shop (with DUPLO sets and series 2+3, plus some misc merchandise/memorabilia). There were a lot of cool dinos, a closed safari ride (I want to go on it), a roller coaster, and some other things. I also passed by the LEGO Studios store with him where they sold licensed sets, Fedora, and had an Indiana Jones sculpture, as well as a Hagrid Sculpture, on display. The Haul: * 7306 Golden Staff Guardians * 30071 Army Jeep * 2063 Stormer 2.0 * 2142 Breez 2.0 * Mummy * Space Alien * Hula Dancer * Rapper * Pilot * Race Car Driver * Snowboarder * Tennis Player * 2 Karate Man (1 will be traded**) * 2 Mimes (1 will be traded**) * Ringmaster * Witch * Explorer Cost to me: 22 dollars-I still have 95+ left HERE (but I have 145 at home with which I will get the Atlantis Temple from 2011). I'll definitely get more figs when I return, the Scarab, maybe a 2.0 set, and possibly a Sphinx. More polybags too. And I'm hoping on getting a shirt. My mom and my grandpa paid for part of it. * All outer, theme based, areas have stores. They have a bunch of sets from related themes of that time, plus Minifigure Series 2 and 3, a lot of souvenirs, and some clothing. ** LEGOLAND has a Minifigure trading program-if we get one we don't want, we can trade it in for a different Minifigure free! So I bet I could get a Pharaoh and a Vampire from series 2, and some Space Pirates and an Elf from series 3! I'm hoping on getting pictures next time, so pictures of LEGOLAND + sig fig pics will be available then (my youngest brother and I both have sig-figs) Other Misc attractions/ares: * Driving School, Junior Driving School, Skipper (Boating) School * Aquazone Ride-very large ride with spinning vehicles-on top is a Hydronauts sub and some Hyrdonauts (presumably made out of LEGO). * TECHNIC Area: we briefly passed through it. I don't remember what the store was selling (other than Collectible Minifigures), but they had a BIONICLE ride (rotating seats that look like TECHNIC parts "orbit" a central area. There are also large scale statues of Gali Nuva, Tahu Nuva, and Lewa Nuva-sadly, they are not made out of LEGO